Reunion
by Ghetasya
Summary: Reuni yang seharusnya dipenuhi oleh canda-tawa dan kegembiraan yang lainnya—namun ini sangat berbeda dari yang seharusnya. Hinata yang telah meninggalkan seluruh sahabatnya selama 5 tahun dan kembali untuk menghadiri acara reuni yang diadakan Kiba. Tapi, bagaimana bila mereka menolak kehadirannya? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke yang baru saja bisa berpaling dari gadis itu?/ SH & NS


_Masih author baru di fandom Naruto. Mohon bantuannya teman-teman dan senior sekalian juga. Dan review onegaishimasu :))  
_

**_Disclaimer:_**_Masashi Kishimoto_

**_Warning:_**_AU, typo, OOC, dan segala tetek-bengeknya._

* * *

_**Reunion**_

**BAB 1  
**

_Presented by __**Lunartemis**_

* * *

Entah sudah berapa tahun mereka tak pernah bertemu semenjak hari kelulusan sekolah menengah. Bahkan gadis bermata lavender itu nyaris saja lupa bahwa dirinya pernah menginjakkan kedua kakinya di tanah Konoha. Terdengar tidak tahu diri, tetapi ia pikir wajar saja karena terakhir kalinya ia di sini pun sudah begitu lama.

Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu segera memanggil sebuah taksi dan segera menyebut alamat rumah orang tuanya yang masih sangat dihapalnya di luar kepala. Hingga perlahan taksi itu mulai melaju meninggalkan bandara tersebut.

Sebenarnya Hyuuga Hinata bisa saja menetap di Kiri untuk mengambil beberapa mata kuliahnya lagi. Sampai akhirnya ia mendapat telepon yang begitu tiba-tiba dari Kiba yang mengajaknya untuk reuni dengan kawanan seangkatan mereka ketika masih di SMA. Dan sesungguhnya, Hinata sangat enggan untuk menghadiri acara reuni tersebut, namun ia tidak sanggup menolak Kiba yang sudah memohon-mohon kepadanya.

Dan di sinilah akhirnya, taksi itu mulai berhenti melaju. Pintu itu terbuka secara otomatis sehingga Hinata langsung ke luar dari sana. Sembari menunggu si supir taksi menurunkan seluruh barang bawaannya, Hinata memandangi rumah minimalis berlantai dua di depannya itu. Entah kenapa, rumah itu terlihat begitu asing sekarang. Atau mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

"Terima kasih, Nona," kata supir taksi itu ketika Hinata memberinya ongkos antar tadi. Hinata hanya mengangguk sopan sebelum menarik kopernya menuju rumah bercat abu-abu terang tersebut.

Ia menekan bel pintu sebanyak tiga kali, kemudian menunggu sampai terdengar suara kunci yang diputar di lubang pintu di depannya. Di sana, tepat di depannya, telah berdiri seorang pemuda yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. Kedua pasang mata mereka sama persis, hanya rambut dan jenis kelamin yang membedakan. Dia, Hyuuga Neji, kakak sepupunya.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga, Hinata," gumam Neji sembari membuka lebar pintu masuk itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"… pertama-tama kita akan melakukan survei kecil di pusat kota Konoha. Dan bila survei tersebut dapat berjalan dengan lancar, kita akan segera melanjutkan survei besar-besaran di seluruh kota Hi dan sekitarnya."

Seketika dalam ruangan itu sudah dipenuhi oleh suara tepukan tangan yang begitu meriah, seolah memberi sambutan hangat atas presentasi yang baru saja dibawakan oleh seorang direktur baru di perusahaan elektronik terbesar di Konoha, yakni Uchiha Corps. Bahkan beberapa kali terlihat kamera _blitz_ dari para wartawan yang terus berusaha mengambil gambar si bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha.

Satu per satu anggota mulai meninggalkan ruang rapat tersebut setelah berbicara akrab dengan si direktur baru seraya berjabat tangan atau sekedar memuji presentasinya. Hingga kemudian seorang gadis berambut pirang platinum menghampirinya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ano … maaf mengganggu waktu Anda, Uchiha-_san_. Saya salah satu wartawan dari majalah _What's New?_ Sebenarnya saya masih dalam tahap uji coba, tetapi untuk tes saya ini, saya diberi tugas oleh atasan saya untuk mewawancarai Anda. Itu jika Anda berkenan."

Sasuke hendak menjawab hingga tiba-tiba ponsel di saku celananya berdering. "Maaf, tunggu sebentar."

Sasuke menjauh dari gadis itu dan menerima teleponnya. "Halo, ada apa, Dobe?"

"_Hoi, Teme! Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan supaya kau tidak lupa untuk datang ke acara reuni SMA kita. Dan aku tidak menerima alasan 'Aku sibuk, mungkin lain kali' darimu untuk yang ke lima kalinya. Aku bosan mendengarnya, kalau kau mau tahu!_" sembur Naruto dengan nada cepat dan suara lantang sehingga membuat Sasuke sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya itu dari telinganya.

"Ck, apa kau tidak bisa berbicara dengan nada yang jauh lebih pelan? Setidaknya _sedikit_ bisa lebih pelan, Dobe," kata Sasuke kesal. "Yeah, pokoknya kali ini aku datang, aku bosan juga kau recoki terus apalagi bila harus menerima ceramahanmu bila aku tidak datang."

"_Nah, bagus kalau begitu. Kudengar dari si Kiba kalau hari ini kita semua akan mendapat kejutan loh._"

Alis kanan Sasuke menaik. "Kejutan apa?"

"_Mana aku tahu. Lagipula, kalau kita tahu kejutan si bocah bau anjing itu namanya bukan kejutan lagi. Sejak kapan kau jadi bodoh begitu?_" tanya Naruto dengan nada meledek, membuat Sasuke berdecih kesal.

"Banyak omong kau itu. Sudahlah, aku masih ada urusan—"

"_Tuh, kan! Baru saja aku bilang_—"

"Maka dari itu, Dobe! Biarkan aku menyelesaikan urusanku sebentar supaya aku bisa datang ke reunian kita!" potong Sasuke yang semakin bertambah kesal.

"_Oh, hehe, oke oke. Pokoknya jangan sampai telat, ya! Jam 4 sore di kafe dekat sekolah kita itu,_" tambah Naruto.

"Ck, iya iya. Cerewet sekali," balas Sasuke jengah.

"_Oke, sampai ketemu nanti!_"

Sambungan telepon mereka akhirnya terputus juga. Sasuke memasukkan ponsel layar sentuhnya itu ke dalam saku celana bahan hitamnya lagi dan kembali menghampiri gadis wartawan yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," sahut Sasuke. "Oh iya, tadi kita sampai mana?"

"Saya ingin menanyakan apakah Anda bersedia untuk saya wawancara?" tanya gadis _blonde_ itu lagi.

"Tentu saja, silahkan," kata Sasuke.

"Terima kasih sebelumnya, Uchiha—"

"Sasuke, kau bisa memanggilku begitu. Dan jangan terlalu formal denganku. Kukira umurmu tak begitu jauh di bawahku. 21, huh?" tanya Sasuke menebak.

Gadis itu menunduk malu. "Ya, bisa dibilang begitu, Sasuke-_san_. Err, perkenalkan, namaku Shion. Aku lulusan dari Universitas Konoha," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Sasuke balas menjabatnya. "Uchiha Sasuke, Nona Shion. Silahkan duduk—em, Shiho, bisakah kau ke luar sebentar?"

"Baik, Sasuke-_sama_," kata Shion seraya mengikuti apa kata atasannya itu.

Shion mengeluarkan alat rekaman suaranya dan menyalakannya. "Baiklah, bisakah kau menceritakan tentang dirimu sampai kau bisa sesukses ini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Klining!_

Suara bel masuk kafe itu berbunyi ketika seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu membukanya. Kedua mata manik hijaunya mencari ke sana-sini sesosok atau siapapun itu yang dikenalnya dari SMA. Tetapi yang lebih ia cari adalah seorang pemuda yang selalu membawa anjing ke mana-mana, seseorang yang mengadakan acara reunian ini.

"Sakura!"

Gadis bernama Sakura itu segera menoleh dan akhirnya ia bisa bernapas lega saat melihat pemuda yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Tak hanya itu, ia telah melihat kekasihnya yang duduk di samping Inuzuka Kiba. Seperti biasanya, pemuda itu tengah menikmati ramen ekstra favoritnya di kafe itu. Bahkan sampai tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Hai, semua! Kupikir aku terlambat," sapa Sakura sambil memeluk penuh persahabatan dengan Kiba. Tiba-tiba ia mencubit pelan pipi Naruto karena saking kesalnya tidak disadari kehadirannya oleh sang pujaan hati sendiri.

"A-aduh! Lepaskan, Sakura-_chan_!" pekik Naruto meringis kesakitan dan langsung dilepaskan oleh Sakura, segera saja Naruto mengelus kencang bagian pipinya itu. "Kenapa kau mencubitku, sih?"

Sakura membuang muka. "Habis kau itu menyebalkan sekali. Kiba saja menyadari kedatanganku, bagaimana bisa kau lebih memilih untuk memerhatikan ramenmu dibandingkan kekasihmu sendiri?"

Naruto langsung _nyengir_ kuda. "Hehe, maaf. Kau sendiri tahu kebiasaanku yang satu itu, kan?"

Sakura masih bersikap pura-pura marah dengan pemuda yang telah menjadi kekasihnya itu selama 5 tahun. Melihat kebiasaan yang selalu ditunjukkan oleh Sakura, membuat Naruto gemas sendiri dan langsung menarik kekasihnya itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya seraya mengecup singkat bibir ranum itu.

Kiba menepuk jidatnya. "Astaga, tak bisakah kalian melakukannya di tempat yang jauh lebih tertutup?"

Naruto memandangnya penuh ejekan. "Bilang saja kalau kau iri, Kiba. Kau sendiri bahkan tak punya pasangan untuk bermanja-manja. Tidak laku, eh?"

"Hei, jaga mulutmu itu, Naruto! Aku bukannya tidak laku, aku hanya masih menunggu wanita yang tepat untuk benar-benar kujadikan istri. Bisa repot bila aku salah memilih," kata Kiba berusaha membela dirinya sendiri. Dan jawabannya ditertawai oleh Naruto.

"Pfft—haha! Itu kan alasanmu yang selalu kau bawa-bawa bila ditanyai pertanyaan yang sama. Makanya, apa aku bilang, luangkan waktumu untuk Ino. Coba lihat sekarang, bahkan gadis itu sudah mendapat _pria yang tepat untuk benar-benar ia jadikan suami_," Naruto kembali meledeknya.

"Ck, brengsek kau itu!"

"Hei, sudahlah kalian berdua!" seru Sakura berusaha melerai kedua pria itu. "Oh iya, Kiba. Di telepon kau bilang kalau kau ingin memberi kami kejutan. Memang kejutan apa? Kau membuat kami penasaran saja."

Kiba mengulum senyum. "Ada deh, kalau kalian tahu sekarang tidak akan seru. Nanti kalian akan tahu sendiri kok. Omong-omong, kau sudah menghubungi Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, dan yang lainnya, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan sambil kembali menikmati ramennya. "Sudah kok, yang lainnya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini. Kalau Sasuke, kutebak dia akan _agak_ telat, dia bilang sih masih ada urusan, tapi katanya dia akan datang kok. _Katanya_."

"Dia itu kebiasaan sekali, sih. Padahal kita hanya mengadakan reuni ini setahun sekali, tapi dia sendiri seperti selalu sibuk setiap saat," keluh Sakura kesal.

"Hm, maklum saja, sekarang kan dia sudah menjadi direktur baru di perusahaan Ayahnya. Kalian sendiri tahu, kan? Kak Itachi memaksa untuk menolak jabatan yang diberikan Paman Fugaku hanya karena ingin mencapai cita-citanya menjadi dokter. Jadi, ya, akhirnya Sasuke yang menerimanya," kata Kiba seraya meminum jus melonnya.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau tidak ingin memesan makanan atau minuman?" tanya Naruto heran.

Sakura seolah baru teringat. "Oh iya, kalau begitu aku mau pesan sebentar, ya," katanya seraya meninggalkan meja dengan nomor 16 itu.

Tepat saat Sakura melenggang pergi, terdengar kembali suara bel masuk kafe. Di sana Kiba dan Naruto dapat melihat Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, dan Shino masuk bersamaan dan kemudian datang menghampiri meja mereka. Di antara mereka, Ino dan Shikamaru terlihat begitu mesra, jari mereka saling bertautan meski sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing.

Naruto diam-diam melirik Kiba, cukup penasaran dengan reaksi yang terlihat dari wajah pemuda itu. Dan sudah seperti yang diduga olehnya sebelumnya, Kiba sebenarnya masih menyimpan rasa sendiri untuk Ino. Bagaimanapun sikap Kiba dulu semasa mereka masih bersama, Naruto cukup paham kalau Ino adalah gadis yang begitu istimewa bagi Kiba.

"Lama tidak bertemu kalian. Ayo, pesan dulu," sahut Kiba.

"Yeah, Kiba yang traktir kok," celetuk Naruto yang langsung diberi delikan dari Kiba.

"Tumben kau tidak membawa Akamaru, Kiba?" tanya Ino.

Kiba tersenyum kecil. "Yeah, Akamaru sedang tidak enak badan sepertinya semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu. Makanya dia sekarang sedang dirawat oleh Kak Hana. Lagipula, seperti diizinkan Paman Teuchi saja membawanya ke sini."

"Dasar kau itu," Ino menahan tawanya.

"Nah! Akhirnya si bos besar datang juga," sahut Naruto sembari memandang lurus ke arah pintu masuk kafe. Sahutannya itu mampu membuat yang lainnya berhenti bercakap-cakap dan mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Di sana mereka dapat melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang datang bersama—seorang gadis?

"Wah wah, tak kusangka naik jabatan membuatmu langsung mendapat kekasih, Sasuke," sindir Kiba saat Sasuke berdiri tepat di hadapan mereka semua.

"Sudah kubilang kalau kau selama ini hanya iri dengan kami yang sudah punya pasangan, Kiba," timpal Naruto yang langsung menerima jitakan dari Kiba.

"Jadi, kapan kalian resmi bersama? Dan bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba ikut _nimbrung_ setelah menerima pesanan jus stroberinya sembari duduk di samping Naruto.

"Kalian ini bicara apa, sih," Sasuke memandang malas teman-temannya itu dan kemudian melirik Shion. "Dia ini wartawan, tadi kami sempat melakukan wawancara. Dan dia ini bukan pacarku kalau kalian ingin tahu. Kebetulan saja aku wawancara kami belum selesai, makanya aku mengajaknya ke sini."

"Oh, begitu," kata mereka dengan serempak—seperti disengajakan.

"Halo, semua. Namaku Shion, umurku 21 dan aku baru sedang dalam masa uji coba untuk diterima sebagai wartawan di perusahaan majalah _What's New?_ Dan salam kenal," sahut Shion sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Hei, Shion, tidak perlu sesopan itu, usia kita kan tidak terlalu jauh," kata Naruto dengan nada riangnya.

"A-ah, iya, baiklah kalau begitu," kata Shion sedikit canggung.

"Aku Naruto, ini pacarku, namanya Sakura-_chan_," kata Naruto sambil merangkul Sakura yang ada di sampingnya. "Kemudian yang gadis blonde dikuncir satu itu adalah Ino, yang tengah tidur di sampingnya adalah kekasihnya, Shikamaru. Lalu yang gendut itu Chouji ("Aku tidak gendut!" seru Chouji namun masih memakan keripik kentangnya) yang memakai kacamata hitam adalah Shino dan pemuda pucat di sampingnya adalah Sai."

"Hei, kau belum mengenalkanku!" protes Kiba.

"Hehe, aku lupa," canda Naruto. "Dan Shion, ini adalah Kiba, si pemuda bau anjing yang memiliki gelar jones alisan _Jomblo Ngenes_."

Seketika semuanya tertawa.

"Sialan kau, Naruto—"

"Kiba."

Dengan ajaibnya, seketika saja tawa-canda di sana terhenti dalam hitungan detik. Mereka semua terdiam, bahkan tanpa menolehkan kepala mereka pun mereka sudah cukup tahu—sangat amat tahu. Mereka sangat mengenal suara lemah lembut ini, terutama nada gugupnya.

Sakura dan Ino menolehkan kepala mereka dan seketika saja kedua mata mereka membulat lebar saat melihat sosok gadis berambut _indigo_ yang tengah berdiri dengan kepala yang sedikit ditundukan. Namun, pancaran rasa terkejut itu langsung berubah pula dalam waktu singkat. Pandangan mereka berubah menjadi tatapan penuh kebencian.

Bahkan kini bukan hanya mereka, Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Chouji pun memberikan tatapan yang sama—meski Shikamaru tak begitu kentara. Entah bagaimana dengan Shino, tak terlihat jelas mengingat ia mengenakan kacamata hitam, namun kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Sementara senyuman di wajah Sai telah memudar.

Namun, hanya Sasuke yang tak mampu memberikan pandangan lain selain tatapan penuh keterkejutan dan kerinduan mendalam. Tetapi, ia tak mengerti harus berbuat apa. Sementara Shion hanya memandang bingung ke semuanya yang mendadak menjadi sosok yang begitu dingin.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Sakura dengan nada dingin.

Hyuuga Hinata terdiam sebentar sebelum memberanikan diri membalas tatapan Sakura. "Untuk menghadiri undangan reunian dari Kiba-_kun_."

Sakura dan Ino membelalakan mata. Dengan penuh kekesalan, Ino segera menarik Kiba menjauhi mereka semua, sementara Sakura masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Reunian katamu? Orang macam apa yang menginginkan kehadiranmu setelah apa yang kau lakukan terhadap kami semua? Kuharap otakmu masih berfungsi untuk mengingat kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu," ujar Sakura dengan matanya yang memandang tajam.

"Iya, aku masih mengingatnya dengan begitu jelas," jawab Hinata, kembali menunduk.

"Dan setelah apa yang kau lakukan, kini kau nekad juga untuk berani menemui kami! Orang-orang yang telah kau khianati, gadis sialan!" Sakura berteriak tanpa sadar. Sungguh beruntung suasana kafe terlihat sepi hari itu.

"Tolong kau jaga ucapanmu sebelum kau mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya, Sakura," balas Hinata dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Memang hal apa yang kau ingin aku ketahui?! Dengar, sudah cukup kau nyaris menghancurkan persahabatan kami dan setelah kepergianmu dulu, kami sudah sepakat untuk membuangmu dari garis pertemanan kami semua!" balas Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_, tahan emosimu," Naruto mencegah Sakura yang terlihat hendak menyerang Hinata.

"Tidak, Naruto! Gadis sialan ini patut tahu bahwa kita tidak butuh dirinya untuk ada dalam persahabatan kita lagi!" Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari Naruto, ia kembali memandang Hinata dengan tatapan sengit. "Asal kau tahu, lebih baik kau tidak perlu kembali ke sini! Kami merasa jauh lebih baik ketika kau memilih untuk menjauh dari kami!"

"Sakura," terdengar suara parau dari bibir Sasuke yang kini telah berdiri dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan."Hentikan ucapanmu itu. Bagaimanapun, Hinata masih teman kita."

"Ya! Tapi itu dulu, Sasuke. Kuharap kau juga tidak lupa dengan apa yang ia lakukan terhadapmu—terutama hatimu!" tukas Sakura.

Dan tepat pada saat yang bersamaan, mata _onyx_ itu berbalas tatapan dengan mata lavender tersebut. Entah makna apa yang tersirat dari pandangan mereka.

**_TBC_**


End file.
